


Wildest Dream

by yogurt3200



Series: The wild energy of Newt Scamander [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Confident and flirty and attractive Newt, Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Frustration, Happy Ending, Hurt Original Percival Graves, M/M, Messy Newt, Neat freak original Percival, Newt is not a dork, Newt is wild, Past Relationship(s), Percival is a sad man, Rimming, Walking disaster Newt, Workaholic Original Percival Graves, and he's so classy, and stylish, from Percival's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogurt3200/pseuds/yogurt3200
Summary: Because Percival is an old, boring, workaholic Director of Magical Security at MACUSA. He thought he would have died alone, over a pile of reports on his desk and no one would ever miss him. His love life is as much as pathetic; divorced twice and no children. However, he did not have any tiny ideas, or ways to make sense of how and why would he end up with this wildest ball of energy a.k.a. Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, a trouble maker and MACUSA’s magical creatures specialist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From this post [here](https://seasons-gredence.tumblr.com/post/158463200688/real-percival-graves-is-probably-the-most-boring)  
> I liked the idea that maybe Original Percival Graves isn't that poise or that _sexy and awesome_ at everything like we all thought. So I wrote this, and it was super long. I'm sorry. Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> (Already beta-readed! Big thanks and hugs to my savior: Littwink who went through all the 17k story in a flash :3 )

Percival let out a deep sigh that he’d been holding in. To be more precise, it was more of a breathy moan that he’d made as he came in his young boyfriend’s mouth. His hands tugged at the messy auburn curls hard enough that it’ll sting for an hour, but he knew that Newt wouldn’t mind; he liked it rough. He was leaning on his leather chair in his office, head tipped back against it in post-cotial bliss. But he’s starting to regret his temporary weakness, ashamed that he had let Newt get what he wanted. Persistent needy bastard. Mercy Lewis! He just received a blow job in his office!

Percival felt bad. His office must smell like cum, and the thought repulsed him. He knew that no one would ever notice that their boss, Percival Graves, the Director of Magical Security of MACUSA, had done something nasty in his office, but still. This place was where he has been working for the past twenty years, and had been working in personal office for half of that. The workplace should be the place for work only, to be serious and appropriated, not the place for bed room activity! It was sacrilege, unprofessional! Newt, seeing the look on his face, huffed.

“Come on, Percy. Don’t make that face.” Newt chuckled as he zipped up his grumpy boyfriend’s trouser then smoothed out the wrinkles on his plain white shirt. The red-haired man got on his feet, licking all the cum off his long digits and lips, his blue-green eyes not once breaking eye contact with Percival’s dark ones. Sexy as fuck, and the piece of shit knew it.

“It’s not funny.” Percival grumbled as he sat composedly with stiff shoulders, attempting to recover from his breach of decorum.

“It’s not; it’s pleasurable. Don’t tell me you disliked it, because you came so hard and almost choked me with your cock, Percy.” Newt sassed. He leaned his lithe body against Percival’s antique wooden desk and waved his wand, calling his notebook over to continue writing something he was working on at the moment, oblivious to a scoff from Percival.  
 

“No more inappropriate behavior in my office. I forbid you, Newt.”  
 

“Fine, fine. As you like.” Percival didn’t have to look at the other to know that Newt was eye-rolling at him. When Percival’s attention turned back to his pile of paperwork, Newt knew that it was his cue to leave him alone. Newt kissed his temple with a murmured “see you at home tonight” and left his office to find something else to do.

Once he was left alone in peace, Percival sighed. There was loads of things to be done. He casted a cleaning spell on himself and his office and added some freshening charms. He then got back to work; he needed to finish reading reports and start working on his new case. Percival tried not to think how and why he ended up being with the one and only trouble maker, messy, rule breaker, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander.  
  
But, like the atrocious niffler searching for gold, Newt eventually made his way into his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Percival Graves never cared about getting married. His parents gave up after his second divorce, thankfully. The marriages that they had arranged for him did not help the romantic endeavor; he never loved his ex-spouses because it was all arranged in the first place. As the only heir of Graves household, one of the wealthiest and the most powerful pureblood families in America, it was his undeniable task to succeed his pureblood line. Therefore, he had agreed to marry a pureblood witch that their parents had arranged. It ended up terribly. His parents, hanging onto hope, arranged him another one, they married, and it ended up all the same. He was glad his parents had finally left him alone so he could focus entirely on his work.  
  
Percival Graves was the type of man who would probably die upon a pile of paperwork with no one to miss him. Sad but true.  
  
“Mr. Graves, s-sir, here is your coffee.” The director absentmindedly eyed a cup filled with hot black coffee on the countertop before him. He looked up to meet the waitress’s timid eyes with a small smile on his tired-looking face. It was merely to be polite, yet the girl’s face bloomed with a blush.  
  
“Thank you. Keep the change.” He paid for his coffee and immediately stormed out of the canteen inside MACUSA. As he walked through the hallways, people looked at him in awe as they always did. He knew how perceived him. He was intimidating and mysterious. He was intriguing to others because of his handsome face and dark eyes, which more prominent under his long, thick eyebrows. His hair was brushed back and gelled nicely. His sense in fashion was impeccable; all his clothes were tailored, and the combination of monochrome with a hint of color made him a powerful visual worthy of Director of Magical Security.  
  
That was why, even with his failed love life, people wanted to have him or be him.  
   
Problem was: Percival wasn’t interested, at all.  
  
“You know, Percival. I appreciate your hard work all these years, but you have to live your life sometimes.” Seraphina commented after their discussion about recent cases ended. Her posture was poised as always, even after a long day and night of work. Never showing weakness.

“Say the one who’s single.” Percival bit back, flipping through reports, eyes gluing to the typography.  
“I’m not always single, for your information.” She smirked. “And I have interests beyond paperwork.”

Percival sighed, irritated. He shot back with a deadly glare toward the Madam President that was easily ignored, and closed his folder, leaning back in his chair with hands propped on his lap composedly.

“What are you proposing, Seraphina?” The blonde shrugged as she casually checked on her purple polished nails.  
  
 “I am not proposing anything, just pointing out the idea. As a friend, I am worried because you can’t just work until you die from it.” Seraphina glanced at him with gentleness. Percival remained silent throughout the talk until Seraphina gave up on his stubbornness and left. There was no point; she knew that Percival wouldn’t listen to her since both of his failed marriages proved enough of his incapability of commitment to another human being to him. She deeply hoped that there would be someone out there who could destroy his wall and warm his cold heart.

It has been said: Third time’s the charm, isn't it?

  
The director walked out of the Woolworth building. It was late night already when he finished his work. For the record, this was considered early for him. Percival took a deep breath of the chilled night breeze to clear his mind as he walked unhurriedly down the empty street, with  street lamps that illuminated the dark. He loved night time because it left him in peace as everyone stayed in their house, sleeping. New York was lively and somewhat chaotic during the day, but at night like this, it was slow and magical.

Today was also his fortieth birthday, but it nothing special. It was as same as any other day of the year. He worked, went back home, then worked more. Seraphina was right in every aspect because he couldn’t just work and die like a machine. Clearly, no one attracted him and he was too busy to force a relationship for the third time. As the Director of Magical Security and a heir from elite household, he also had standards to maintain. He had no social life; all he had in his life was work. He was reserved and never engaged in small talk, why would he? He probably bored his companion faster than Abernathy did. He didn’t hang out at the bar, and he rarely ate out. Percival Graves was definitely a boring old man.  
  
**“Not again! Ughh bugger, bugger, bloody bugger!”**

  
Percival’s wandering mind snapped back to reality at the loud crash and quick footsteps over the corner of the street. His auror senses kicked in as he reached for his wand and carefully walked toward the sound. He heard some rustling and the swift movement of person’s footsteps, low grumbles, and…was that a claw scratching sound? Percival frowned, confused at the situation, but he was certain that whatever was happening here came from a wizard, not a no-maj.

“You bugger— stop stealing! Could you just behave, for once!?” The man in ridiculous shade of blue coat groaned as he ran after some small black fur with lots of no-maj jewelries everywhere. His footwork was surprisingly good as he moved left to right and casted nonverbal spell to halt whatever-it-was creature mid-air. The guy quickly walked to the writhing creature, grabbed its overstuffed body and hung it upside down. Percival eyes grew slightly wider as he saw golds, coins, and many more shiny sparkly objects fell out of its pouch, much to its protesting squeak.

“Bad, bad girl.” The guy who has beautiful shade of red hair said breathlessly while he opened his brown leather case and finally dropped the whining creature into a case. He put his hand on his either side of his hips as he looked around disaster he had caused, picking his wand up, about to cast Reparo, and Percival thought it was his cue to announce his presence.

“I believed we have a situation here.” He spoke and the ginger jumped in shock. He turned to Percival, eyes widened for a second then he gave him a shy smile.

“Ugh…um, yes, I believe so. But you don’t have to worry, I’ll fix this and no one will know this ever happened!” A British, Percival noted, tried to act casual and confident. Percival knew that his character and his aura screamed an auror, or someone who was in charge, so he wasn’t surprised if this guy could sense it.  
  
“You better, Mister. Then I’ll have to take you in for inspection.” The guy seemed a little paler than he already was but somehow managed to masked it.  
  
“It’s late, isn't it? Shouldn’t everyone be asleep by now?” Oh he had some quirks, but Percival wouldn’t let him slide. Whatever he might carry in the case of his around New York was unknown. He wouldn't get away on his watch.

   
“I happen to be awake.” Percival said casually. Both hands were in his coat pocket, wand in his right palm, ready for anything that might happen. The red-haired man didn’t reply back as he worked his wand with repairing charm. With a blink of an eye, the broken window glass, display shelves and jewelries were back to their undisturbed places. He bent down to slowly to pick up his case, too slow. He turned out his body slightly with his wand still in his hand. This could be no good, his auror sense told him. Percival leapt fast to grab the man’s arm just in time as the man apparated to escape.  
  
They apparated to the middle of Central Park. The British let out a loud gasp because Morgana! The-tense-and-grumpy auror had tagged along! Before he could say anything, the dark-haired man apparated them again, now to an interrogation room. No one should have been in interrogation room this late, but who could tell Percival Graves what not to do in his (other) office? The director gestured the British to sit across him. Thankfully he did without any question and Percival leaned back in his chair, tired already.  
  
“Let’s start with; Who are you and what is your purpose of coming to America?” His voice was firm with authority.  
  
“Do we have to go through this at ten at night, sir?” The red-haired man’s eyes drooped in surrender despite his words spoke otherwise. “Perhaps wait until tomor—”  
“Or would you prefer stay the night here in a cell?” Percival interrupted with irritation in his voice. He wanted to go home and enjoyed hot bath and his very expensive whisky saved only for his birthday, not to waste his time playing with this kid. The latter sensed his annoyance so he shut his mouth, blue-green eyes looked around the room to find something interesting, his legs bounced up and down and it made Percival more annoyed than he already was.  
  
“Now answer my question.”

 

* * *

 

Turned out the British guy was Newt Scamander, younger brother of Theseus Scamander—his best friend during the Great War. He did talk about his younger brother a lot, but Percival didn’t remember the details. Those stories from Theseus faded in his memory years ago. Newt came to America because he traveled, of course Percival knew that already, but Percival knew that the younger man left his real intentions out. But since it seemed harmless, Percival didn’t push further knowing that only way to have that was to use Veritaserum. Now, they were on the topic of his interrogation: the case.  
  
“It isn’t a normal case, isn’t it? I can feel its magic. So, I have two choices for you Mr. Scamander—” Percival spoke slowly because he wasn’t going to repeat himself over again.

“Either you tell me what is it you’re carrying in this case, or I’ll have to inspect it myself.” Newt gaped, speechless, and he clutched onto its handle tighter in a meager attempt at protection. He looked uncertain and his cocky character dropped for a moment before it was back on again. Percival thought it was quite interesting that Newt was a cheeky mischievous ass in one moment, then he was shy and submissive in the next.

“O-okay, but…” He stammered, looking up at the older man through his long lashes. Percival quirked his brow a little and the ginger sighed in submission. He put the case down on the desk but made no move to open it.

  
“Well, I am a Magizoologist, as I told you.” What was a Magizoologist again? Percival thought said man had come up with his own term, but if the man had wanted an easy title, he should’ve claimed himself as a Report Examination Specialist then. Newt squinted like he knew what the director been thinking.  
  
“I presume my occupation does not yet exist in your country, but it a very specialized career in England. I traveled to study magical beasts and creatures around the world. And some of them are in my case.” Said Newt as he placed his hand upon the brown case, fingers caress smooth leather texture unconsciously.

“You carry magical creatures in this case? What kind of creatures?” Percival couldn't believe that there was such a large security breach. Newt gave him a coy smile as he answered.

“You already met one, it’s a niffler. They’re attracted to shiny objects and tend to put them in its pouch. Actually, I have several in my case. Would love to show you, sir, but today is no good.” He knew it was an excuse, but save it for later, he need his whisky for merlin’s beard.

“I believe that they’re illegal.”

“They’re abused and mistreated. I help them and take care of them until they’re all healthy and ready to go back to their home. They’re not dangerous, sir.” This time Newt’s voice was strong with confidence. Percival stood tall, hands in his trouser pockets. His dark brown eyes observed Newt silently, thinking what should he do in this circumstance. Locking Newt up in a cell would be a good idea, and he could deal with the case full of illegal creatures tomorrow.

“Where are you staying during your visit here, Mr. Scamander?”

“I stayed over my friend’s apartment.”

“Well, you can send an owl to your friend to inform him or her that you’ll be staying at new place tonight.”  
  
After receiving a lot of offensive glances (which he easily ignored) from Newt, he led him to his new place: the basement cell. He locked it with spells to make sure that this mischievous wizard wouldn’t succeed in escaping MACUSA, not that he could, but better safe than sorry. Percival left a grumpy Newt and finally apparated home to enjoy a hot bath and the burning taste of his hundred-year-old birthday whisky in the silent embrace of the night.  
  
He, though, didn’t expect Newt to look fresh and clean after a night in what was technically jail. Percival came back early next morning to find Newt sitting on the cold stoned floor, knees curled up while he scrambled some writing on his notebook. He even changed his clothes! The younger man’s attention finally landed on the Director of Magical Security who stood poised in his crisp dress shirt, dark grey three-piece pinstripe suit, dark olive green tie decorated with emerald scorpion pin, and his long black wool coat. The ginger took his time observed Percival’s clothes because, Merlin, this man provided such a pretty sight to look at.  
   
“Good morning, Mr. Scamander. Did you sleep well last night?” Newt hummed in response, putting his notebook back in his coat pocket as he got up to his feet.

“I was adaptable.” Percival released Newt out of the cell and led them upstairs, back to his personal office. He motioned Newt to put his case back down on his well-lacquered wooden floor. Round green eyes glared at him, half annoyed half pleaded. Newt pursed his lips when saw the dark-haired man’s smug face.  
  
“Alright. Let’s see what’s inside this mysterious case of yours, shall we?”  
  
Newt groaned and unwillingly open the case. Percival asked the Briton to be his guide because he had little knowledge about whatever creatures were in there. He didn’t want Newt to think he might do harm to his beloved creatures, as the protective mother hen as he seemed. However, Percival thought he might see white a little as they wandered through the case. The first thing he noticed was how delicate each habitat was. Second thing was that Newt must be quite a remarkable and powerful wizard as the way he carried giant amount of undetectable extension charm with him all the time, with all of functions and mechanic within, the director admit he was impressed.  
  
Third thing was, NEWT WAS MESSY AS FUCK! Mercy Lewis! His eyes might bleed if he looked around any longer. All his workspaces were a disaster and unorganized! Parchments and drawing sketch papers were scattered everywhere. Used cloths were up there and down here, and he also saw undergarments somewhere and it wasn’t hygienic at all. Piles of something unidentified on his large working table. Potion bottles crowded in one tall shelf. Botany, plants, some of dried leafs he hadn't bothered to cleaned up, were  stepped upon! Percival made a disgusted sound in his head. He felt his skin prickle and started to get goosebumps. His neat freak self was screaming in pain, his being was screaming louder than when he got hit by Crucio spell.  
  
 He gave up and excused himself, telling himself that he has a meeting to attend. Newt’s creatures were absolutely illegal. His messy and disastrous life was an illegally lethal dose for the orderly Percival Graves.  
  
Percival shooed Newt out of his office and casted a cleaning spell on himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Percival saw Newt soon after their first meeting when Newt skipped around like a bunny through MACUSA’s main hall in the afternoon, with one of his trustworthy subordinates: Porpentina Goldstein. How rude. Who would be allowed to walk this happily inside this honored building? Well, it seemed like Newt Scamander couldn't care less.  
  
“I can’t wait to show you, Tina! I’ll let you pet one!” Newt bounced on the ball of his feet, exclaiming enthusiastically at the short haired woman who smiled endearingly at the man.

“I know, Newt. Can we just go to my office first?” Tina lowered her voice to indicate to Newt to do the same, but he seemed to not catch the hint.  
  
“Oh, right!” His smile was getting bigger, round green eyes shining even brighter with excitement, eyes crinkling a little, freckled cheeks flushed. Percival noted the way Tina looked at Newt with her loving gaze. He sped up his pace to catch the same elevator ride with two of them. Tina was the first who caught his presence first, and the horrified look in her face brought a smirk on his handsome face.  
  
“Good afternoon, Mr. Graves sir.” Tina greeted, kept her voice low for particular reason.  
  
“Good afternoon, Tina, Mr. Scamander.” Percival leisurely greeted back, eyed toward red messy curl bunny—no, he meant, man.  
“Hello Director Graves. Pleased to meet you so soon.” The director clasped his hand behind his back, head tilting to the right where Newt was standing beside him.

“Unfortunately, I couldn’t say the same to you. What creatures have you newly discovered?” He swore he saw Tina become completely pale at his statement, and he smirked in his head. Newt though, didn’t recognize the threat he poised and chirped back what he had discovered during a week after their first meeting. Tina pinched the ginger man’s side through his thick bright blue coat and suddenly it hit him what he had done. Newt shut his mouth.  
  
“Well, Mr. Scamander, I’m glad to hear that you enjoyed exploring New York.” He gave the two his famous sweet-deadly smile. Tina shuddered; she couldn’t be paler.

“But I’m afraid I must inform you that you have broken quite a few laws.” He used his deep auror voice, and it rumbled in the back of his throat like a growl, eyes darkening as he looked straight into those beautiful shades of green until Newt couldn’t hold the contact. Without further explanation, Percival dragged Newt out of the lift once the goblin announced their arrival.  
  
Their second meeting left Newt grumpy, arm crossed over his chest, alone in the now familiar cell. This time Percival assigned his other fellow, Eisenburg, to inspect and report to him, while he gave Tina a talk about the illegal friend of hers. (Mainly because he didn't dare to go back to that unhygienic case, ever again.)

 

* * *

 

“What would you like to talk to me about, Madam President?” Percival let himself in after a knock on Seraphina golden office’s door. She hummed as she worked on a document, her golden purple quill shifted along movements of her calligraphy.

“Please sit, Graves.” He did what he was told. Seraphina put her quill on its holder and handed him a report folder. Percival opened it to skimmed through a little before met her eyes, confused.  
  
“What’s with this British Magizoologist? You captured him twice, accused him of  illegal acts that may harm or expose our community to no-majs, then do nothing and let him flee?” Seraphina was starting to get frustrated, he could tell.  
  
“Technically, he doesn’t flee; he’s staying with Goldstein sisters. He has already registered his wand and has his creature carriage permit from MoM. He doesn’t cause any trouble, and keeps most of his creatures in his case, except for the niffler.” Percival explained, which was true. He couldn’t find any excuse to hold Newt longer than a night with a warning in which Newt halfheartedly promised not to cause trouble.  
  
“And…?” She squinted.

“The murder case we’re working on, I believe it was a creature because of the odd foot prints and a giant claw mark at the scene. Now we have someone who knows about creatures better than all of us combined, so I proposed that we required his help to speed up our investigation, and hopefully close this case earlier.” Percival sit straight in his chair, tensed as Seraphina examined him. She sighed and let her guard down, leaned back comfortably in her chair.  
  
“This doesn’t seem like you, Percival. Asking for help?”  
  
“I know, but, it’s time to admit that this is beyond our competence, Seraphina.”  
  
“Anyway, I quite like the idea that we keep our potential trouble maker close. You’ll keep a close eye on him to make sure he’ll behave, wouldn’t you? We know how troublesome a Scamander can be sometimes.” He smirked in acknowledgement, Seraphina once met Theseus Scamander. She knew.  
  
“Of course, Seraphina. I would.”

 

* * *

 

“ **Morgana! Newton Scamander! Get away from there! Now!”**  
  
_You reckless crazy bun!_ Percival groaned loudly as he quickly trailed the magizoologist who seemed to be oblivious to the chaotic fight between aurors and traffickers. Newt ran inside the isolated building and ducked his head low to avoid a flash of spell over his head, rolling and scrambling on the ground to shield the dragon eggs with his own body from spells. He waved his hand to block attacking spells and shot back. He moved as elegantly as a cat, with soft footstep and agile movements, dragon eggs clutched in his arm.  
  
Percival was fascinated by Newt’s fluid movements before his eyes; it was like he was dancing on the war field. His authentic blue coat wavered like Eastern Bluebird’s tail. His messy locks scattered in every direction like a wildfire, eyes opened wide and fiercely determined. He held his wand in between his teeth while he knocked his head against a trafficker who got in his way, a hand pushing them down onto the concrete floor, and ran to his abandoned case to secure those eggs. Damn it! That was unhygienic and a disgusting way to treat one’s wand.  
  
As much as Percival was impressed with his performance, this was totally out of control. It was the second case Newt was asked for help with since there were dragon eggs involved. The magizoologist agreed right away, because why not? He loved when adrenaline pumped inside his body; he loved to move and messing around; he loved excitement, and if this was his chance to keep dragon eggs, Newt was more than willing to help.  
  
They had planned for days until they were clear and certain. They had planned how to act. They planned to wait for the right moment to capture those damn traffickers. Percival planned a perfect execution for all of them for their safety. Percival hadn’t planned to have Newt to get his own way to save dragon eggs, Newt who never listened to anyone. Newt who had fun when he was at risk and put all his best aurors into damn fight against traffickers. For merlin’s sake!

  
“Damn it Newt! Stop running!” Percival barked as he hid behind a pillar, ready to attack. He growled at the trafficker who tried to attack Newt from behind, the director was faster as he pushed them away with his spell. He got back into the fight, right hand using his wand and left hand did wandless magic, lightening of spells flashed until Percival saw nothing clear anymore but somehow still identified the redhead and his blue coat popped out among darkness of the building. Newt apparated to the closest he could get to his case which was left outside.  
  
Newt pointed his wand to his case, opened it and placed dragon eggs into his extended case. A triumphant smile formed on his full lips, now back to reality where aurors fought against traffickers, some of them injured and some were captured.  
“Got it!” Newt shouted back at Percival, got back on his feet. He saw Percival ran toward him then one of the traffickers point his wand directly at the director.  
  
“Behind your back, Mr. Graves!” Newt barked as he scooted closer, aimed his wand directly at the man.

“Stupefy!” Said trafficker was stunned at the spell but recovered quickly. However, Percival casted a full body-bind curse at him to prevent further attacks. Newt finally ran back by his side, breathless from running, eyes filled with excitement and smile so brightly at him.  
  
The older man took a deep breath to calm his rapid heartbeat, dark brown eyes glanced at the red head with a frown. He didn’t like it, Percival decided, either at Newt’s irresponsible act or the nauseous feeling in his stomach at the possibility of Newt get hurt, or both.

“You got cut here.” Newt said, still breathless. He used his delicate long fingers to brush at Percival’s sweaty cheekbone and he hissed, seeing his blood caught on Newt’s thumb.  
  
Percival’s Adam’s apple bobbed as swallowed dryly when Newt literally licked his blood off his finger. He quickly reached for his handkerchief in his shirt’s pocket and carefully dabbed on the wound, attentively looked at his face through his thick long brown lashes. They were close enough that the director could see freckle spots on his face, ears, and some parts of his neck. He gazed into the spectrum of his beautiful blue-ish green orbs, and nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach came back again.  
  
“There. Nothing serious. Just a scratch.”  
  
Newt caught his eyes that lasted for a few seconds, a coy smile on his plump lips.  
  
“We need to talk about what you did, Newton Scamander.” Percival winced at his cracked voice but tried to keep his stern serious face. The red head cocked his head to the side, baring his smooth pale neck under his loose shirt for show and gave him a confused look.  
  
“Okay…? O-Okay. But first, let me take care of dragon eggs.” He eyed him expectantly and Percival groaned exasperatedly for the nth times tonight. He huffed and walked toward his aurors, assigned them to apparate their suspects to the headquarter for inspection procedure.

Newt went into his case to immediately take care of his newest babies which somewhat in crisis situation, but kindly asked Percival to brought his case with him when he left to wherever he would be going, then they would have their talk later (how dare he told him to carry his case for him!?).  
  
Percival didn’t expect the talk to be like this. Absolutely not.  
  
Maybe he was old and exhausted, so he was less stubborn when he easily agreed to leave MACUSA earlier tonight, just to get a drink with Newt Scamander. Maybe it was a trick, batting eyelashes at him and softly touch on his elbow. Percival was out of his plan too many times that his ego and alter ego screamed like crazy, it utterly contrasted with his nature. Discomfort must have shown on his face when Newt playfully brought up the topic.  
  
“Today must have freaked you out.” The magizoologist leaned back against the bar, beer in his hand. He discarded his coat, staying comfortably in his earthy-brown vest and dirt stained white shirt. Collar unbuttoned, showing pearly white skin of his graceful neck and giving a glimpse of his pretty collarbones, sleeves rolled up to his elbow. Meanwhile, Percival stayed as perfect as he always was, stood in his director pose next to Newt. They were at a small pub 2 blocks away from Woolworth building. Thankfully, it wasn’t as crowded as he thought it would, and the jazz was quite pleasurable.  
  
“Plans are no fun.” Newt teased and drank his beer, cheek flushed. Percival snorted, loosened up after his second glass of fire whisky.  
  
“I wouldn’t have lived this far if I was reckless like you. Mr. Scamander. My job requires high responsibilities, and you carried none. You put my aurors at risk, and some of them were injured because of your thoughtless act.” The auror scowled. Even after two glasses of whisky, he was standing tall, eyes stern, voice firmed and attentive.  
  
“I don’t like it.” Newt retorted, turned his head toward Percival’s direction but not actually turned to look at his face. This way Percival could admire his prominent cheekbone and soft cheek, his lashes looked longer in this angle. His messy auburn locks looked like bird nest that its owner didn’t care to tame down. Percival slapped himself in his mind because he stared.  
  
“Excuse me?” He finally managed to speak.  
  
“I don’t like when you called me by my last name.” Green orbs dimmed as he caught his gaze, and backed on wherever but Percival’s.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Just Newt. Call me Newt like when you did at the scene.”

“Okay. Newt.” His brows shot up in surprise. Taking big gulp of alcohol, let the fire burned down his throat to his stomach. Percival heard pleased sound from the red head next to him as Newt scooted closer, their arms touched once Newt adjusted his posture. The redhead finished his drink and ordered for another one.  
  
“I was wondering, Mr. Graves, is it true that you go to work at 6 in the morning and usually leave at 2 the next morning? No social life, no friends, no family?” His voice slurred at the end. He turned to face the bar, leaned over, elbows propped on its hard surface.  
  
 “It is true. I have lots to do in a day. I don’t waste my time for nonsensical activities.” Newt hummed, playing with the rim of his glass against his pink lips. If it wasn’t Newt Scamander, Percival would’ve thought he was flirting because the way he presented his lithe body, from the backside it was easier to appreciate his curve, slim waist and perky butt.  
  
“Hmm, a workaholic?” Newt tilted his head up a little to glance at Percival, who turned his head to look back. Oh, Newt’s voice was somewhat husky and…dreamy? Must be the alcohol he had consumed.

“That’s what people said.” Percival chuckled as he put his glass down. His coat was too warm for now, he didn’t like if he had sweaty spots on his shirt. The older man was missing the look Newt gave to him.  
  
“I tend to my creatures and when I don’t, I write a book, brew potions, experiments. I often forget to eat or sleep. I suppose that I'm also a workaholic.” A small smile tugged at Newt’s lips at the dark haired auror’s disinterest in the conversation.  
  
“Mmm?”  
  
“You’re not the only one whose work is your whole life, and nothing else.”  
  
Percival wasn't prepared for this.

 

* * *

 

  
Tina knew it’d been coming. She saw it coming since the beginning.  
  
For most of his visits, Tina put a lot of effort to keep Newt out of trouble, or to be precise, to prevent him from causing a disaster, by keeping him away from MACUSA, because he was a real-life trouble maker. Newt Scamander was a man full of energy, probably the most hyperactive person she’d ever known. He was like a ball of energy, and a bunny as he liked to hop around the place. He couldn’t stay still like a grown man. He needed to occupy himself with something, anything.  
  
Her suspicion began to stir since the second time Newt asked her if he could tag along to work. He said there was something interesting that he needed to explore further, something about the interior, and people? Newt was never interested in people, for Merlin’s sake. She knew him for almost 10 years and one fact she was sure about Newt was that he was awkward with people, and he wasn’t interested in examining any of them.  
  
So, why now?  
  
Tina was quite confident in her auror skills, even if she wasn’t the best auror in the department, but still had a very good sight. She’d seen it in Newt’s eyes when they met her boss: the one and only Director Percival Graves. Normally, people would be scared to death when they met Percival. He was strict and intimidating, the opposite to friendly. Newt, on the other hand, had been captured and interrogated by Percival twice in a row but had still casually talked to him. Tina swore in her head when she saw Newt smile. The red head must have an interest in her boss.  
  
Newt, fortunately, was asked to help with some of their cases. He also got to work on the field and went to the scene to inspect anything that might involve creatures, and whatsoever Graves needed him to. Much to her surprise, after three months of his occasional consult, Madam President eventually offered Newt a permanent spot at MACUSA as a magical creature specialist. They even offered him accommodations, a small apartment in the wizard and witch community in central New York. Despite the disarrays and illegal behaviors had occurred during his presence, Newt had done his job remarkably.  
  
Side note: The Auror Department had a lot of fun messing around with Newt, except the one and only Percival Graves, considering thousands of rules Newt had broken for the record of time.  
  
That was why Percival was with Newt most of the time to make sure the magizoologist was well-behaved. Or it was the other reason, Tina thought.  
  
“You know, Tin. I think it was the other one.” Queenie, her legilimens sister, commented, breaking silent in their apartment. It seemed lonelier without Newt.

“You think so?” Tina questioned as she was setting up their table. Queenie mischievous smirked filled up her face.

“Uh huh, yup. At least for Newt.” She waved her wand and all today’s dinner was on their dishes, ready to be eaten.

“How so?” Damn her sister’s legilimency. She’d always be the one who knew first.  
  
“Well, Tinnie. We’ve both known Newt for almost 10 years, and we don’t need my legilimency to know that he loves danger. He likes it when adrenaline hits him, and all the excitement from them.” Tina rolled her eyes. “I know that already. How’s this relate to Mr. Graves?”  
  
“What we may not know is that he’s a wild fire, Tin. He doesn’t like people not because he’s awkward, but people easily bores him. People aren't as honest and primal as animals. When he’s with creatures he feels like he could burn all of his hyperactive energy.” Queenie casually said as she buttered her bread, so did Tina while she carefully listened to her sister.

“Mr. Graves, though, is a caged beast, waiting for his release, and Newt feels up to the challenge.”  
“Mercy Lewis!” She knew it was coming! But she was still shocked that it was confirmed.  
  
“I am frequently tortured by Newt’s thought about Mr. Graves, Tin. He always thinks of how he could rip off Percival’s serious and composed director masks, and make a mess of him.” Queenie whine and Tina winced at the thought. “Also, Newt is...pretty desperate. You could see his body language…”  
  
“No. No, Queenie, no. Don’t tell me that. Too much information already.”

 

“…Newt wants it with Mr. Graves, so so badly!” Queenie shrieked.  
   
“HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LOOK AT MR. GRAVES’S EYES TOMORROW?!”

 

* * *

 

 

Percival saw it coming, too.  
  
He was 40-year-old man who had divorced twice, of course he knew. The way Newt naturally flirted with him. He could tell that it was truly sincere, he was flirty in nature, he just showed it when he wanted to. Newt was being Newt, unceremoniously walking into his personal office to discuss about their new case. He refused to sit on his guest’s chair, leaning towards him with his butt against the edge of Percival’s antique wooden desk, so that he had to look up from his paperwork to looked at Newt’s face.  
  
It was something about the ginger’s posture; if he was lanky and slouching, it wasn’t from shyness or an attempt to be invisible, it was his casual lazy pose. Then, when he was with Percival, his posture was a rather confident, elegant, and almost flirtatious. Just a little head tilting, baring his slender freckle neck. Lips biting, licking, bruising as if he was swimming in thoughts. Blue-ish green orbs, gazed darkened as he eyed him through his lashes. The way he smiled, or smirked. It was obvious enough to be noticed but not too much to be annoyed, far from it, Percival was intrigued by it.  
  
It was something about his hyperactive character. One minute he was talking to him at his desk, and next minute he was at his bookshelves, took some of his forgotten books and asked if he could borrow them. Once Percival led them back to the topic they were discussing, Newt tried to off the topic by asking what he had for lunch, making Percival frustrated. The more he met Newt, the more younger man tried to initiate a general conversation. He should be annoyed, but frankly, Percival wasn’t, for the first time in his boring life. Newt was rather a pleasant companion.

Newt invited himself to join Percival for lunch the next day, and every day after that, said he needed to get out of his world sometimes and Percival was the best candidate for his lunch mate because he didn’t question anything. Whereas, Newt was the one who started asking.

“So, what do you do in your free time?” Newt munched on his chicken turkey sandwich while Percival forked his corned beef pasta he bought from his favorite restaurant. He ate with his elite etiquette, he always did.

“I work.” He answered halfheartedly. The magizoologist snorted, talked with his mouth full.  
“Ridiculous! Come on, Mr. Graves. There must be something you do when you aren’t working.” Percival eyed him with slight disgust as he saw some of breadcrumbs fall from his mouth. Newt mumbled an apology and wiped his mouth.

“When I don’t work I sleep. I told you, I have lots to do in a day.” Newt shook his head and filled his mouth with one last chunk of his sandwich.  
  
“What’s the point of having subordinates when they can’t help you? You know, I’ve been here for almost 6 months and I think you're overworked.” Newt pointed out and received an offended glare from the older man.  
“All of your aurors said they want you to enjoy your life more. Let them do some tasks for you, Mr. Graves.” The redhead said gently, eyes soft and worry.

“It’s none of your business.”

“Go out with me tonight?” The director choked on his pasta, taken aback by Newt’s request.  
  
“W-What?” Newt sighed out loud, propped his elbow on the table, chin on his palm. His green eyes stern in determination as he continued.

“Let’s do something fun. Have a couple drinks with me. I liked that night, you know? At the pub?” His voice was smooth, and Percival shivered at longing gaze Newt was giving him.  
  
“I’m not—”  
  
“Please?” Newt pleaded and Percival sighed. Such a stubborn little one.  
  
“Just one drink, alright?” Newt’s smile was brighter than the sun, showing his cute front teeth. Percival internally groaned as he felt warmth radiate in his chest. His heart was beating fast. Percival felt it coming, and it was too fast for his old self to be prepared.  
  
He, for the first time in his old boring life, was attracted to someone.

It was nothing Percival expected, well, he should’ve been used to Newt Scamander already. He was an antonym of predictable, or orderly. He knew he was being fooled in getting out of his office, but he willing to try it anyways. Newt brought him to a secluded restaurant that he never knew existed, and they were thankfully the only customers at that time. Percival tried to imagine that this wasn’t a date, but a nice dinner with a very pleasant conversation that didn’t involve work, and a glass of wine at a very lovely restaurant all for themselves, was definitely a date.  
  
His very first date.  
  
Percival had gone to high social gatherings, or the Ministry banquets, all his life. He never once went on a date with his wife, because he considered it as duty, something he obliged to get it done. When he was with his wife, he talked about work, not something personal, and mostly ended up just listened to her babbling about her boring days, which consisted of gossiping or her dramas. It was nothing like this with Newt.  
  
Unlike their meeting at his personal office, Newt was sure that Percival’s attention was only on him here, so Newt didn’t push him to reveal about himself or his past. He knew Percival was uncomfortable talking about his boring life and decided to lead the conversation himself. Newt made sure that Percival enjoyed his stories of his travels around this big world: what did he find when he visited Egypt, what kind of adventure he went on in order to find a herd of mooncalf, or what made Newt became so Newt. He brought Percival with him in his mind, wandered through the world together, made him see what he’d seen through words. Percival was surprised that he wasn’t at least bored as time flied. One of the waiters told them the restaurant was closing up.

Their dinner was pleasant, perhaps the best dinner the director had in months. They continued their conversation as the two walked closely side by side on the street; it was already late so there were a few people around. The chilled air of late night of mid-September crept around them and Newt was tightly wrapped his blue coat, his auburn hair fluffed up against the cold wind. Under the moonlight like this, his green eyes were still as bright as stars, freckled cheeks flushed deep red with alcohol, plump lips parted, looked tempting. The older man’s breath hitched.  
  
Newt was beautiful like this.  
  
And Percival was scared, deep down the bottom of his heart.  
  
“Today was a date, you know, Mr. Graves?” Newt confessed shyly, voice small but in this peaceful night, he heard it crystal clear. Percival cleared his throat a little, wouldn’t dare to answer with hoarse voice.  
  
“I’m aware.” He looked farther ahead them when Newt paused to stare at him. “I am forty, Newt. I know this was a date even if I never had one.”  
“W-What?” Newt gaped in disbelief. He walked faster until he was standing in front, facing the older man. His beautiful eyes examined his expression to assure his statement.  
  
 “What’s surprising, _‘I am forty’_ or _‘I never had a date’_?” Because of four glasses of wine he had previously, it was easier to joke. Percival preferred thinking that way, not because it was Newt who finally evoked his humorous side.  
  
“Perhaps both? Considering that you’re a workaholic and live under quite a large amount of stress all the time, you look younger than most people around your age.” Newt commented, walking backward as Percival started walking forward. The dark-haired man hummed, pleased at the compliment. It was a relief when Newt seemed to brush the _‘never had a date’_ topic off.  
  
“Sorry to tell you that I turned forty the day I first met you.”  
  
“How romantic.” Newt teased with a smirk and Percival’s heart skipped a beat. “And I would very much want to go on a date with you again, Mr. Graves.”  
  
Percival felt it coming, and it was too fast for him to be readied for his recently awaken impulsiveness when he closed the space between them, and leaned down to captured Newt’s lips. His lips were soft like marshmallow, warm like summer and Percival felt the sparks prickled on his skin from head to toe. He started to panic when Newt kissed back with much more force but didn’t push further, just a press of lips. They pulled back after few seconds, eyes locked into each other. It was a simple, innocent kiss but was certainly the best kiss of his life, so far.  
  
“Can I call you by your first name? Percival?”  
  
“Yes, I would love to.”

 

* * *

 

Newt was getting more and more frustrated and he needed to do something about it. Percival and he were in the _‘more than friends but not yet lovers’_ stage for almost three months, Merlin’s beard! Everyone in the department must have known by now that they were seeing each other. They all could see it from the change of the one and only Percival Graves.  
  
He was a little less grumpy, his eyes were softer, although it was when he looked at Newt only. He was still a workaholic and went to work at six in the morning and left around two the next day. However, there were times he left earlier to have a date with the magizoologist. Their dates always the same: a nice lunch or dinner at different places with a pleasant conversation and a small peck on the lips at the end.  
  
It was very sweet and romantic, Newt wasn’t going to complain. The thing was, it wasn’t going anywhere; there was no progression. Percival didn’t give any sign that he wanted Newt to step up the game; he was always reserved and composed. He also refused his invitation to stay the night at Newt’s place and Newt felt offended a little. As a matter of fact, Newt wouldn’t dare to ask if Percival would like to establish a serious romantic relationship with him either, even if he wanted to, so badly. This frustrated Newt immensely. Maybe their feelings weren’t mutual? Maybe he thought Newt was messing around and not serious enough? Newt found himself wondering when his thoughts weren't occupied with his creatures. He used to think about them a lot, actually.

This wasn’t quite like himself.  
  
Newt Scamander had never hesitated to do something that felt so right.  
  
Percival Graves wasn’t like anyone he’d met before. He was in grief, and he was lonely. Newt wanted to help, to love him, to show him this big world. Percival Graves was corked up, his wall was high and hard to break. Most people would’ve lost their patience before the wall even began to crack. But Newt wasn’t most people, he was the only one like him.  
  
Percival was handsome, beautiful even. He was the most beautiful creature Newt had ever met. But if one looked through his perfect image, nice clothes, his statuses, or his power, Percival Graves was vulnerable. Newt wanted to show him how precious he was and wanted to erase his bad memories, or whatever drab ideas he had about life—love.  
  
“Oh Newt…honey.” Queenie must’ve heard his wandering thoughts, she cooed, sympathized. Newt snapped out of his head to give her a knowing look.  
  
“You should talk to him, Newt. As far as I know, it isn't like what you thought.” Newt snorted as he sipped his tea and took a big bite of Niffler chocolate danish from Kowalski’s. Today was one of those days when Percival had to attend business lunch with Madam President.  
  
“I guess so. Paranoid like an old man he is.” The ginger wryly shrugged. Queenie gave him an encouraged smile as they walked back to MACUSA, she brought her sister some pastries too. Tina was quite busy recently as she was responsible for their new case.  
  
“Has he asked you to be his partner to our annual New Year party?” Queenie chirped excitedly. She just wanted to change to merrier topics despite knowing the answer already. She heard Newt’s happy thoughts yesterday, but she wasn’t going to tell him that he thought too loud.  
  
“He has. So, I need your help with the shopping. I’m aware that my taste in fashion is odd, and I don’t want to look like the very boring Newt Scamander.” Newt sassed, a smirked tugged at the corner of his jutted lips. The blonde squealed in delight and nodded aggressively as a yes.  
  
“Ooh, I’m excited already, Newt! You want to look special for your date! How sweet!” She put her hand over her mouth to suppressed an excited squeal that then burst out again. Newt chuckled as her cuteness, Jacob was really a lucky man.  
  
“Yes, Queenie. We get to celebrate on New Year’s eve once a year. It was surely a special day.” Queenie giggled like a teenager and adjusted her pink-fur beret in top of her head because it tipped off a little from her excitement.  
  
“No, dear. I meant, you want to impress Director Graves.”  
  
“Well…technically, yes?”

“Then you’re safe with me, honey. I’ll make sure you’ll look stunning!”  
  
Newt Scamander never thought there would be the day when he was nervous, like, really nervous. He was confident half an hour ago when he looked at himself at the mirror inside the Goldstein’s apartment, much to his relieved, Queenie did a perfect job on dressing him up for MACUSA’s annual party. He felt strange, as his hair was nicely combed and styled. Queenie insisted to leave it naturally curled yet well cooperated and looked healthier—it made him look softer and younger this way.  
  
He took a deep breath before walking into the Woolworth building. He noted the way people regarded him, their eyes wide and gawking. He heard them gossiping, whispering either compliments or insults, Newt took that his success in transforming for special occasion. Nevertheless, the only opinion that mattered was Percival’s who, as usual, had stayed in his personal office working until the last minute. He said he had to finish something before the event started, and that he and his aurors were on duty tonight as some important people would be attending the party, so they needed to stay on guard to prevent any serious trouble. Fair enough, Newt thought.  
  
Still, Newt hoped that Percival would be able to spend some quality time with him.  
  
“Look who’s here! MACUSA’s sweetheart!” A voice exclaimed, that must be Churchill, the second Newt walked in the conference hall that magically transformed into free space for cocktail party. Up in the ceiling was decorated with candle light, dark night skies and sparkling stars, there’s also snow falling. It made him think of the days in Hogwarts. There was jazz performing, food and drinks served and everyone dressed up beautifully, socializing casually and smoothly, unlikely when they were at work. Newt took off his blue coat, handling it to an elf which eagerly hung it for him.  
  
“Mercy Lewis!” Someone gasped. Newt smiled as he turned toward a group of auror who standing near the entrance. They all appeared stunned, eyeing at Newt from head to toe.  
“Good evening. I hope I’m not too late?” For Merlin’s sake, their stares wouldn’t help with his nervousness, they stared so much that Newt started to wonder if anything was wrong with his clothes.  
   
“Ugh…?” Newt groaned, standing stiff and awkward. The aurors snapped out of daze and tried to make up the mood. They came closer around as they complimented him.

“It’s not like what you thought Scamander! You look gorgeous!” Eisenberg said, and the other aurors nodded eagerly. Newt blushed as his green eyes carefully looked around and spotted Tina and Marilyn, taking a swig of giggle water then burst out loud laughing together.

  
“Would you excuse me? I’ll talk to you guys later?” Newt sweetly smiled at the aurors as he passed his way toward Tina, oblivious to their swooning.  
“Hey Newt! I see Queenie and you had a really good time. You look...special.” The dark-haired girl gave him a big smile, and Newt returned it.  
  
“You look great too, Tina. Who said aurors dressed boring and serious, huh?” Newt smirked, brows quirked playfully. Tina chuckled, then elbowed him and tilted her head to the entrance direction.

“Save that for your date, Newton.” Newt looked over the director as the door opened for the newcomer. Tall, strong figure walked into the warm light of the party and Newt felt his knee weak at the first glimpse of Percival Graves in tuxedo.  
  
His expression was serious and had a subtle hint of exhaustion, but it was  immediately masked when he greeted his menaces and some other people nearby. Percival adjusted his platinum gold scorpion cufflinks as he gracefully walked inside, eyes scanned through the crowded, looking for something suspicious. He was mentally relieved as he sensed nothing, for now, as he needed to find his date and one strong drink first.  
  
 “Percival! I thought you would come much later.” The voice rang his bell and Percival turned to meet the source of such an angelic voice. His stern eyes softened at the sight of Newt Scamander, looking beautifully gorgeous, like an angel before him. His face soft and glowing young under warm lights. His hair was so nice and fluffy, red hair stood out and less messy. He dressed in a semi transparent pearly dress shirt with frills at high collar and sleeves, that looked even more dreamy on his oh-so-smooth freckle pale skin. His suit was combination of maroon and midnight blue plaid, tailor-made that it hugged his body’s curve perfectly. Characterized with his preference of a bow tie, a lighter shade of blue, he looked so delicate, the color making his eyes pop out even more.  
  
“I…I hope I didn’t keep you waiting for long. Something unexpected came up.” Percival stuttered a little, still dazed by Newt’s beauty.

“It quite alright, I just arrived.” The smaller man shook his head, biting his lip as if to stop himself from moaning out loud. Percival in a tuxedo was something MACUSA no—America should have glorified. Just a simple white wrinkle-free pintuck shirt, black bow tie, darkest shade of black jacket and pants with perfect pattern and cutting, hugging nicely along broad firm body. His limbs long and elegant.  
  
“You look…gorgeous, Percival.”  
  
“Same as yourself, Newt.”  
  
Newt bowed his head to hide his blushes on the apple of his cheeks, hand fidgeted with the frill at his sleeves. Any compliment didn’t as matter as one from Percival. Damn it, Newt wasn’t used to being this embarrassed at compliment from someone, but anything could happen if it was Percival. He was extremely head over heels for this tense and grumpy auror.

The music in the background faded out as Seraphina Picquery walked up the stage. She welcomed everyone, did a short but profound speech about things that happen in this year, appreciation to her co-workers who did their best job for wizarding community, and blessed them a better and happier New Year. The guests clapped their hands in response, some of aurors whistling as the Madam President was asked for a dance by the president of Councils of Magic from Argentina. The band resumed their plays.  
  
“Queenie told me that every year, you have to dance with Madam President.” Newt noted over the rim of his champagne glass. His heart skipped as he felt warm rough hand of Percival tentatively touched his. Even from a small touch of hands, Newt felt weak already. He clasped their hands together, fingers loosely intertwined. The older man eyed him, offered a gentle smile.  
  
“Would you do me the honor of dancing with me, Newt?”  
  
Newt said yes, a little breathless, and Percival gently led them to the center of dance floor to join others. They bowed to each other, and the cheering and whistling became louder and louder, then completely muted in Newt’s head when Percival held him close, chest to chest, hand in hand in the perfect dancing position. Their eyes locked as Percival led their first step to another, performed beautiful movement as they moved in sync, legs harmonized.  
  
Newt felt his heart swelled with love, and happiness. He would’ve floated around by now if it wasn’t a firm grip around his back to pin him down. Percival’s step was traditional, almost boring as they swung back and forth over and over, but Newt didn’t care—He came to the conclusion that Percival never danced socially. He loved him, and Newt would love to bring him the world. He looked into the older man eyes, seeking hopefully for any sign, anything to let him progress their relationship. He saw it in his eyes: Percival loved him, but he hesitated to establish.  
  
Percival noticed something was off, he lowered both of his hands to just held Newt in his warm embrace, caressed lower part of his leaned back. This was much better, Newt contented, arms laid over each side of the director’s shoulders.  
  
“What are you thinking?” He asked Newt with whispering deep smooth voice, and Newt leaned closer to listened clearer. The ginger hummed, rested his head on broad shoulder, sniffed the alluring scent of Percival’s cologne, almost nosed at his neck but he knew better not to. Percival took this chance took a whiff of Newt’s freshly washed hair, it smelled heavenly. His long fingers played at the auburn curls.  
  
“I’m thinking about you? Mostly you and me.”  
  
“Tell me.”

_“I’m thinking about us.”_

He felt Percival tenses, but Newt wasn’t planning to drop the topic, not anymore. The song they were dancing to came to the end and the hall was filled with laughter and chatting. Newt mumbled against his neck, asked if they could slip away from the party for a moment, to talk. The older man resigned, eyes filled with hesitation and fear.  
  
They excused themselves to the balcony, casted a warming spell because it was freezing outside and snow had been falling since late afternoon. Newt already gulped a full glass of champagne because he needed to loosen up a bit to talk through this without crying in desperation. Percival had two in a row, for Merlin’s sake. Now they felt warm and fuzzy, another glass in their hand, filled to the brim.  
  
“I…How to start this? Um…” Newt fidgeted under Percival’s nervous gaze. He met his eyes, holding for a second and then averted to look at the snowy scenery before them.

“We’ve known each other for almost nine months now, and I think for these past three months…you and I were seeing each other?” Green eyes shot up, seeking for Percival’s once again to read his expression. Damn his reserved and composed director pose, he hated that most of the time.  
  
Percival Graves, in his head, was panicking.  
  
“I-I…Do you like me, like the way I do?” Newt’s voice was hoarse and Percival’s chest clenched painfully because how vulnerable he sounded. He pressed his lips into thin line as his deep brown eyes squinted at his own drink. He knew that his paranoia and stoicism made Newt uncomfortable, but he hadn’t had the courage to talk about it either.  
  
“Of course I do, Newt, I really do.” The director confessed, surprised that it came out easier than he would’ve thought. Newt cocked his head to look better at Percival, gaping as he tried to respond but nothing came out of his mouth, couldn’t help but blushing a little. He waited for Percival to finish his explanation.  
  
“I just…okay, I’m paranoid.” Percival felt very much ashamed to admit something so miserable in front of someone much younger. He was a perfectionist, and when he realized he couldn’t even control his voice like right now was extremely self-destructive. He embarrassingly searched for Newt’s green orbs, and surprised that he looked back with adoration, small smile on his kissable lips, encouraging him to continued.  
  
“I don’t know how much you know about my past, from everyone else, like—Ms. Goldstein.” Newt snorted and shook his head.

“I’ve never dug into your personal life, unless you told me yourself.” The older man was relieved for a moment but the paranoia was back again. He cleared his throat.  
  
“I slipped before that I’d never gone on a date before. It was a half-truth, because I have married twice.” The ginger hummed as he sipped his champagne, interested.

“It’s because of my pureblood family, high society sort of thing. I was their only son. They needed a pureblood descendant, and as you know I am a workaholic. I don’t care about pursuing a perfect spouse, let alone a lover, so my parents arranged my marriage. I was twenty-three that year.” He took a big gulp, feeling strange to finally reveal the story to someone.  
  
“We didn’t love each other, we didn’t even meet before the wedding. It was horrible, she was needy, attention seeking, and I was an utterly terrible husband that displeased her.” Newt leaned closer to the older man and placed Percival’s long limb upon his shoulder so they could cuddle through the story. Their hearts were beating fast at the warm, comfortable feeling of love in their chests. Percival felt at ease. He could do this, to tell Newt what was stuck in his mind and what made him scared.  
  
“All I did was work, and she did nothing but whined about everything. I felt sorry for her because I, too, did nothing to make her happy as a husband, or even a friend. We divorced shortly. My parents insisted on repeating it and they arranged me another a year after.” He sighed as thumb absentmindedly rubbed a spot on Newt's shoulder. Newt’s face nuzzled against heated neck, happy to be surrounded by the alluring scent of Percival.  
  
“Honestly, my second marriage was nicer. She was understanding, and her cooking was delicious. She knew how hard it could be as a junior auror, and she gave me absolute support. It seemed quite good actually, I almost opened up to her, I might’ve one day. However, I didn’t have any attraction for her: The effort to maintain our married life was asymmetrical since the beginning. I later found that she was cheating with another guy who was her childhood best friend. It was disappointing, but I was more than happy to divorce. My parents finally left me in peace with my beloved paperwork.” Newt chuckled, a huff of hot breath poured over his neck and Percival shivered a little.  
  
“For all my forty years of life, I’ve never felt attracted to someone before, it freaked me out quite a lot when it happened. I proved that I’m incapability to maintain a relationship, even it was arranged. I don’t…take care of people. I don’t know what to do when it comes to a healthy relationship. I don’t have a slight idea how all these things work. I’m afraid I’d let you down. I’m afraid…that I can’t keep you, and the thought of you leaving is horrified. I’m sorry that I was paranoid.” Percival felt bare, all of his darkest flaws exposed to Newt within minutes. His weakness and his actual imperfection made him miserable.  
  
“You heartless workaholic arse.” Newt wryly retorted  
  
“Not anymore.”  
  
“I told you I’m a workaholic too. I’m capable of taking care of my hyperactive arse. I don’t know what makes a healthy relationship because I’ve never been in any too. But, we are not arranged by anyone but fate and so far so good, right? People might look at you because you’re so powerful, handsome, and perfect in every way.” Newt stepped back a little to facing the director. Palm cupped his jaw and tilted up, caressed his stubble cheek until Percival melted under Newt’s touch. The beautiful blue-ish green orbs were strong and determine, just like the way Percival fell hard for.  
  
“But I like you because you’re not. And we need each other, Percival.”

It was the first time that Newt kissed him hard, and Percival let him deepen into smooth heated kiss. Newt sucked his bottom lips and their tongues licked against each other. Hand in the director’s silvery-dark hair to keep him close, tugged it gently and the Briton swallowed his moan. Newt kissed him until they were both lax and panting for oxygen, leaving their lips glistened with saliva and puffy until his menaces whooped when they finally went back to the party. Percival mentally promised to double their paperwork next year.

 

* * *

  
Things started to get to its best and Percival was more than happy about it. He was so in love, and Newt made sure that he still felt the same every day. Newt started to melt his cold heart and break through the wall with his messy, chaotic life. Percival was used to his impulsiveness from working with him on the field already, not feeling as worried that Newt would get himself killed as before, he let the magizoologist having fun releasing his energy.  
  
He invited Newt over his apartment and the look from him was priceless. He was gawking, eyes wider than an Occamy egg, so awkward in the middle of his perfect, clean and neat suite. It was in the best part of New York, and this floor was high enough to see the panoramic view of it. Newt kept his hands by his side, not trusting himself to touch anything or he might cause a disaster. It was well designed and stylish and had a nice combination of deep teal blue, light grey and antique mahogany furniture and black leather sofa. Everything screamed rich, everything fell into place and spotless like a house showroom. It scented like Percival, his expensive soap, the comforter in his cloths, or the musky, pine-tree undertone cologne.  
  
“Now I know why you don’t want to get into my case ever again.” Newt amazed as he roamed inside, interested in everything. Percival felt satisfaction bubbling in his chest because Newt seemed to like it, his only real personal haven.  
  
“I could tidy up my case a bit if that would make you come in. My babies wanted to meet their daddy.” The redhead walked back to the living area, sat down at the luxurious black armchair, back leaned comfortably and threw his long slender legs over the armrest.  
  
“That would be lovely. I’d love to meet your creatures to properly introduce myself, but your mess killed me alive.” He handed over a drink to Newt, one of the best brandy in his alcohol collection. Newt sipped and moaned at the burning taste.

“Alright, alright. That can be arranged, you neat freak.” Newt muttered, smirked teasingly and Percival, never bored with his sass personality, motioned him to sit on a couch.

They sat comfortably leaning against each other, a blanket over their shoulders, cuddling, talking and drinking until they were tipsy. Newt, the confident little brat he was, started to get touchy, grabbing and groping here and there. Percival gripped Newt’s body as they shared a passionate kiss with all teeth and tongue messing around leaving a trail of drool on his chin. Percival tried to keep up with the ginger’s enthusiasm when Newt climbed over his lap and unbuttoned his black vest.

  
Newt frustratingly grunted into their mouths as he pulled out his tie, took off his scorpion collar links, unbuttoned his shirt all while the same time he left open mouth kisses along the corner of his lips to the line of his jaw, hips grinded onto him in circular motions. It was heady and messy and Percival couldn’t think straight anymore. Now all he could think of was the animalistic sound Newt was making when he satisfied as he touched his bare chest, liked the firmness against his hand. It was arousing and Percival let himself sink into the libido.  
  
“Oh Merlin, you don’t know how much I’ve wanted this. With you.” Newt cried, mouthing at the older man’s collarbone and leaned up to captured his lips once again. Percival let his hand slipped into the soft wild of red curls and when he tugged it gently, Newt keened, eyes closed with pleasure.  
  
“Should…should we move to… the bedroom?” Percival meekly asked, he didn’t look so sure but Newt was more than ready to shag to care. He was tipsy and horny and he need Percival inside him now. It’d been forever since he last had sex with an actual person.

“Yes. Yes, please.” Newt whined eagerly and he got off Percival’s lap and dragged the older man out of his sofa. Percival seemed not quite functioning very well but he led them to his master bedroom.  
  
Newt kissed him again, much of a tongue fight for dominance this time, and Percival let Newt won the fight as he focused on peeling Newt off his wrinkled clothes. Shirt off, pants off, and they were clumsily sat at the edge of Percival’s king-sized bed and Newt was back on his lap. The two moaned in unison at the contact, only underwear between them and Newt could feel Percival, hot and rock hard against his buttock.  
  
The redhead became content when Percival slowly nibble on soft skin of his pale neck, worshipped every freckles and scars like they’re a masterpiece. His hands were rough from hard work, hot like fire when he caressed Newt’s side down to perky flesh on the backside. His mouth felt so good. Percival’s touch was gentle and loving, but too slow for Newt’s preference because wanted a hard fuck not love making. He’d love the soft touches from the man, but maybe later.  
  
“Percival…you feel so good.” Newt encouraged, back arching into his tongue on his nipple. Hands pulled his perfectly styled hair that went a little tousled, a little roll of hips to create frictions against a prominent bulge and Newt wanted that right now. The older man groaned, hips bucked up and the ginger panted as they humped until there was a wet spot on his undergarment. Next thing they knew, Newt got rid of his underwear, discarded them somewhere on the floor. He was on his back and looked beautiful as his red curls splayed across his pillow, contrasted with the black fabric.  
  
Newt’s breathes became quicker in anticipation as Percival hovered upon him, pupil blown wide and hazed in lust. He brought the other down for a kiss and let out a loud gasped when Percival touched his cock, finger traced a line of its shaft to the angry red head to smear a bead of pre-cum all over it. Green eyes shut with a slight frown and uncontrollably thrusted up into his rough palm as Percival trailed his mouth down from his chest, brushed past his perk nipple to his flat torso.  
  
“Oh—Oh Percy.”  
  
“I…Do you have a preference? How should we do this?” He mumbled on his skin. Damn it. It’d been ages and for Merlin’s sake, Percival didn’t know what to do next. He wasn’t a master in bed like he was at work, and he just forgot about it after his second divorce. On top of that, he never slept with a guy. Seraphina used to tease him from time to time about his celibacy. Now he started to regret it as he might have been clumsier than he thought and Newt wouldn’t love that.  
  
Newt halted, propped on his elbow to looked at Percival. Their eyes met and realization hit him square. Newt coaxed the older man up facing him, hands soothed the grumpy crease on his face while looking at him with adoration.  
  
“Get that fat cock inside me and we’ll all be good.”  
  
“Okay?” Percival shuddered at dirty talk. He wasn’t used to any of this and it freaked him out. He didn’t like it when he realized that he wasn’t in control anymore. Newt’s slim hand grabbed his erection and started stroking gently and that was all to bring his attention back to the ginger underneath him. Newt was sweet and sexy at the same time that it made his head spin. His flushed skin, hot and smooth under his hands, his slim waist, his jutting hip bones, he was so perfect, all for Percival.  
  
He brought Newt’s legs over his shoulders, thumb circling his lean inner thigh, kissing and biting randomly until he heard Newt mewled like a kitten while reaching to stroking Percival’s cock and made him growled. He wondered how many different kind of sound Newt could make during sex. He couldn’t wait to explore the magizoologist plaint body, so he wandlessly casted a lubricant spell coating his long digit and aligned them at Newt’s tight pink rim.  
  
“Yes, there. Push in.” Newt whispered, hands stroked at the side of his head and never once broke the eye contact to assure that Percival was doing right. He pushed one finger in and he couldn’t help but moaned at the tightness that clenched on him so perfectly. The magizoologist sighed and tried to relax for more, low whine caught in the back of his throat in discomfort when Percival thrusted his finger deeper and pulled out, started to create a steady rhythm.

“You can…more please.” He needed something much bigger and if Percival wouldn’t give that to him soon, he would stop acting so submissive and do it himself. But no, Newt didn’t plan to freak Percival out with his aggressiveness in bed, that could save for next time. His eyes fluttered close when second and third finger pushed in shortly, pushing in and out in moderate pace, yes, three were good.  
  
“Tell me anything. I want to know what you like.” Percival murmured, voice low as he leaned down to kiss his neck, licking, tasting his sweaty skin. He traced his lips to brushed against red freckled ear and sucked them lightly, Newt whined, his legs slide off to rest around the director back, bringing him even closer until his thick cock nudged at his butt cheek.  
  
“I’d like this.” And Percival growled in response, pulling out his fingers to cast more lubricant and generously coated his manhood. His breath hitched in excitement as he penetrated into tight heat, they both moaned because it felt so good. Newt’s body welcomed him, his wall clamping around him tightly, trying to suck him in. Percival’s eyes rolled back. He buried in Newt’s neck as he started rocking back and forth, didn’t wait for the other to adjust. Not that Newt wanted to.  
  
“Yes, oh Merlin, yes! You’re so huge, so perfect.” The redhead rambled. It felt like he was being torn apart with this hard cock, giving him that burn Newt had been yearning, filled him full again. He kept giving him encouraging dirty talk, to let him know that he did good, he made Newt happy and satisfy.  
  
Newt let Percival took control of everything because he knew how much he hated it when he didn’t. He was unconvinced that he was capable of giving Newt a good time, and Newt didn’t want him to discourage himself like that. He let Percival do what he wanted in order to regain his confidence and trust when he wore nothing before him. Percival’s sex was as tense like everything he did, it wasn’t a sex that made him cry until his voice raw. It was a little inexperienced but Newt knew he tried, Percival wanted to please Newt so badly like the sweetheart he was.  
  
Because Percival loved him and sex could be improved. Though, Percival needed a lot of practice.  
  
Newt assumed that since his both of his marriages were arranged, Percival didn’t have much sex with his ex-wives, or worst case, he didn’t have sex with them at all. Unlike this one, those consummations were probably boring and passionless, Percival definitely thought that it was a tedious job. He imagined Percival would probably had his fun sometimes when he was younger, but as much as Newt knew, Percival wasn’t a person who had much of a sexual libido. His pleasure was from work and the satisfaction when he chased those criminals like a lion chasing its prey, he didn’t saw lust in Percival’s eyes when he looked at him, it was genuinely sweet.  
  
That could be arranged later. Newt knew better than anyone, once a man had a taste of lust, they couldn’t stop anymore.

Percival’s hips stuttered in a very clumsy thrust and abruptly halted as came inside him with a loud groan. Newt mewled when he felt a warm fluid spurted inside, and he felt some of it seep out of his red puffy hole. His breathing became erratic and his eyes shut while the ginger leaned in for a sweet kiss. They lip was still touching when Percival jerked him off until he came all over his stomach, cried into the man’s hot mouth. It’s not the best sex he had, but he loved it because the languid kisses after sex, and a pillow talk, and the way Percival hugged him close, petting his hair and whispering sweet nothings _(‘I love you, Newton.’)_ until sleep took over them.

 

* * *

 

Turned out, there was lots of sex after their first time.  
  
Percival groaned, shook the sleepiness off him and tried to focus on the report Tina just gave him this morning. He barely slept last night because Newt was wide awake and full of energy after his new discovery on a usage of Acromantula’s venom or something, and decided to release it on him, and kept asking for a rough hard fuck like a rabbit all night long. Morgana please spare him. He was forty-two, for Merlin’s sake! Though, Percival was amazed by his own stamina and was quite proud, honestly.  
  
Newt Scamander, who was sweet and loving, cracked his shell and became such a sexy bastard and no one complained about it. Tina seemed to know better and gave him a pity look when she saw his dark circles.  
  
“Well, with all due respect, sir. Everyone seemed to understand his flirting except you. You’re so oblivious when someone tries to hit on you. Newt’s been openly seducing you since the beginning and you notice like, nothing. He’s not naïve you know?” Tina rolled her eyes. If Percival didn’t need her report she would’ve been in the wand permit department right now.  
  
“I’m aware of that already, Goldstein.” He wryly replied, shooed her out and assigned her more paperwork. Tina groaned and stomped out of his office.  
  
It wasn’t just about too-much-sex-in-a-day problem: Newt’s libido was bizarre and he was super adventurous in every meaning. Alright, he knew Newt was working with creatures, he was influenced some of their traits as well—the way he walked, or the noises he made, in or out bed. He was a wild thing, like the wildest thing one could ever imagined when it came to sex. He rarely had sex with his ex-wives, when it happened it was a very boring, just to get it done. Now he’d had sex with Newt more than what he had with two ex-wives combined already.  
  
He loved the outdoors; he enjoyed new things to spiced up their sex life all the time. It was something Percival wasn’t and he tried so hard to process the whole idea. He was in progress to another level of a healthy relationship and adventurous sex life. He was happy, but a little physically exhausted.

  
He was aware of his inexperience and Newt was helping him perform better by asking for more, for something different every time until they found a compromised way to please each other’s desire. They talked and worked through it until they were comfortable with each other and never hesitated to speak out. He was appreciated the younger’s determination to wash out the insecurity of his incompetent in maintain a relationship with another person.  
  
Newt liked riding him, and he was so sexy and fierce like a beast. He loved the sight of him this way. The way his auburn curls plastered across his sweaty forehead, bruised sinful lips hanging wide, moaned like a whore as he bounced himself on Percival’s dick like his life depended on it. Oh, he was an absolutely vocal. Newt was the one who liked to be in control in bed, and ordered him around to go rougher, harder, deeper until he would be sore the next day.  
  
He loved it when they wrestled in bed, flipped around in all direction, limbs tangling, giggling like teenagers, and ended up with Newt was on his stomach, head low against his dark black sheet and hips up high in the air, spine curved prettily like a submissive feline as Percival took him mercilessly from behind, skins slapping until his ass flushed deep red and sting.  
  
It started from only in bed room, but then they were doing it at the living room, bathroom, and every single spot in his apartment. Then they were outdoor, in the middle of Central Park, in the dark alley, on the train when they went on vacation (Seraphina gave him a look when he asked for some days off because he never once asked for a vacation before).  
  
Newt got horny pretty easily and got extremely excited if he found some place interesting for their sex and always coaxing him into his way. Last week Newt was being fucked in the abandoned basement cell, fucking kinky little brat, he gave him time out session for a day. Newt knew that Percival was a perfectionist to his core, a very strict boss, and a professional, so making him to do sexual activity at his honorable workplace was unacceptable. Yet he enjoyed messing up with him anyway.  
  
Now it was a fucking blow job in his personal office. The magizoologist just leisurely walked in, door unlocked and sat on the floor beside his desk, and when Percival’s attention went back to work, Newt moved under the desk and nudged his legs wider, sat up on his knee and sucked him off with deaf ears when Percival protested. Smooth, Scamander, smooth. How was he going to stay focused if all he could think was Newt blowing him in this room. Damn it. Lately when he walked inside the Woolworth building, all he could see was the place where they fucked, the memory of his beloved workplace imprinted with their lewd activities.  
   
Percival must have admitted it; Newt had introduced many things Percival never realized he could do. He was gentler, and calmer when he dealt with his subordinates. He was more outgoing and his co-workers seemed pleased with his friendlier vibe. His teamwork with aurors couldn’t be better since these past twenty years, and Seraphina stopped bitching about his unhealthy workaholic life.

Newt always kept him on his toes. When he thought Percival became distant or was working too much, he would do anything to get his attention back so he could have Percival for a day. Causing trouble was one thing; Newt liked it when Percival ran after him to protect/prevent him from doing crazy things and injure the whole department, he said one day that he felt loved and important.  
  
“Just don’t running into a fucking explosive trap like that!” The director scowled, exasperated and Newt just gave him a sheepish smile while he applied ointment to sooth Percival’s burned skin on his side.

“I’m alive and well.” The ginger insisted, and Percival wanted to cry out loud like an infant right now, fuck his reputation.  
  
“You’re alive because I dragged you out before it’s too late. I got burnt because I helped you, Newton.” He hissed as cool substance spread on his burnt skin again, Newt let his skin absorb the gel and put on his shirt for him, guilt in his dimly green eyes.  
  
“Thank you for saving me, and I’m sorry I made you worry.”  
  
It was one of this puppy look that got himself away every time he did wrong, and the older man sighed, opened his arm and let Newt buried himself in Percival’s warm embrace. Newt kept rambling ‘I’m sorry I got you hurt’ until Percival kissed on top of his head, caressed his face lovingly and said that he could do anything if it meant to keep Newt save. Newt teared up a little and promise he would not run into an explosion again. Tricky, but acceptable.  
  
They did nothing but cuddle and enjoy the warm presence of each other that night.

   
Percival Graves knew better than anyone that he couldn’t keep a wild spirit like Newt in a cage.  
  
Although he got a permanent full-time job as a Magical Creatures Specialist here at MACUSA, Newt was yearned for adventure. He was dying to go out there and explore the world and Percival wouldn’t dare ask him to stay, so thus, he let Newt go out to begin his journey again after a year and a half of their relationship.  
  
However Newt went with one condition from Seraphina Picquery: he was to have a tracking spell on him in case they needed his assistance with a case, so they could send him direct mail express, much for Percival’s relief. He had a right to know where the hell his boyfriend was at the time, and if he was well or had got himself killed by some creatures. He knew Newt was more than fine by himself, he was a distinctive and talented wizard, but Percival worried nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

 

Percival was back to being his grumpy workaholic self. He went to work at six and left at two because he had nothing to distract him from work, and he missed Newt so much. Yet everyone seemed to understand and paid no mind about his constant mood swings. His home felt strange without Newt’s presence, it was too well tidy and organized. In contrary when Newt was here, there must have been disaster somewhere for him to be pissed and tidied it up every day. He missed Lylah, a new born mooncalf, and Silver, his occamy as well.  
  
He was a forty-three years old man, who just experience love sick for the first time, and that made him extremely irritated and stupid. He felt even more stupid when he reached home and found an excellent-protection-charmed letter mail from his boyfriend after a month of his absence. His tiredness suddenly drained out and uncontrollable smile appeared on his face as he carefully extracted the spell and opened the envelope. He couldn’t stop smiling when he brushed across a thin delicate paper with an authentic messy hand writing imprinted on it.  
  
Newt was on his way to China since he needed to find the answer of the myth of Chinese Fireball dragon’s egg, also to visit a small community of Chinese wizards which associated with said dragon. He was extremely excited and managed to write down some Chinese words which he didn’t understand a bit. ‘It was a phrase to wish someone a good fortune!’ Newt noted. He winded up with a promise to stay safe, and reminded him to masturbate, thinking of him bending over for stimulation, to relieve stress from overworking, and he would be in touch soon.  
  
Percival did his best to not roll his eyes. Of course, this was Newt; his personal sex instructor.  
  
He didn’t follow the instruction, afraid that he would miss Newt more if he did.  
  
“Come on, he just went on adventure, not to war or something. He’ll be back soon.” Said Theseus Scamander: the head of aurors of Ministry of Magic and the war hero. He came to New York for the International Confederation of Wizard’s emergency meeting as same as other Heads and Ministers from all over the world. They’d known each other at the war and became friends since, and now he was also his boyfriend’s brother, what a coincidence.  
  
“Still,” The dark-haired man mumbled, and Theseus rolled his eyes. “He has been gone for four months and writes to me once a month? That’s not fair Theseus.”

  
“Tell you what? He writes to me once a year…” The older Scamander snorted, spread way too comfortably on his couch in his office. “…and all it was asking me to renew his carriage permit. And then an after note to tell me he has a bloody boyfriend who is at the same age as me who happened to be my best friend: That’s what we call unfair, my friend.”  
  
“Sorry to hear that.” He wasn’t.  
  
“You dick.” Theseus spat. They shared a look and laughed, it’d been so long since their last met. It was nice to meeting a friend again, the one who could joke around and no walls in between.  
  
After long day of stressful conferences in which everyone threw a tantrum, accused each other for no one faults when Grindelwald fanatic occurred a turmoil, blowing up half of a town located in Northern Ireland with bombs. They ended the meeting with no one knew how to fix the situation, or how to capture the dark wizard.  
  
Percival invited Theseus to join him for dinner to catch up like old times, upgrading to an expensive bottle of rum at a decent wizard bar near his apartment. The smoky bitter fluid flew down their throat like a water as they talked, laughed, and bragged about anything until their voice raw and slurred, eyes unfocused.  
  
Theseus stood a little wobbly in front of an old fireplace, as he insisted to floo back to his accommodation instead of apparition, said it was safer than blurry mind that ended up in middle of nowhere. Percival waited until he disappeared with the glowing green flames of the Floo, then it was his cue to go back to his cold and lonely suite just a block away.  
  
The director thought his drunk state was playing with him, because what he saw right now was impossible. Newt was standing in his kitchen, feeding something meaty to a creature, that he guessed was a Diricawl? He had a gentle smile and an adoring look for a quite big baby bird and mumbled his praises to it as it gulped down its meal.  
  
His auburn locks looked dry and frizzy, the fringe long to covered his eyes that he had to flicked them away every minute. His old dirt stained shirt half buttoned, showing most of his skin from his beautiful neck down to his upper torso. Oh, look at that partial sunburnt skin where his cloth couldn’t protect, hot as fuck, and his freckles blended with the redness very sensually. There was also a peek of his ruddy nipple that made Percival’s mouth went dry like a desert.  
  
There, like Newt’s reminder: thinking of him for stimulation. His drunken mind might play with him now. Oh, Morgana, he missed him so much.  
  
“Oh, you’re here…and drunk?” Newt chirped, washing now empty bowl as the creature wobble back to the brown leather case.

“Yeah…I’m a bit drunk, that’s why I saw your illusion.” He slurred back, walking slowly toward kitchen, dark eyes glassy and unfocused as he took of his coat.  
  
“Hmm?” Newt’s brow shoot up and the corner of his lip quirked. “for stimulation, am I correct?”

  
“Yeah, maybe I miss you that much and imagined you to bring out my deepest desire when you’re away.” The ginger spin around to face his drunk boyfriend. He leaned casually against the counter when Percival approached, hands supported on cold surface on each side of Newt’s lean body to block him from moving anywhere.  
  
“Tell me, how do you want it?” Newt bit his lips, bright blue-ish green orbs sparked as his eyes landed on Percival thin lips, or his bobbing Adam’s apple with thirst for the magizoologist. He saw hunger in those sharp eyes, blown wide with lust, hazy with alcohol, something that he couldn’t find in the Percival when they first knew.  
  
“We normally fuck, but I’ve always wanted to make love to you.” Their faces were mere inch apart, hot breath swirled in between. Newt felt a little drunk even by alcohol scent from the older man. His dried lips parted as they tilted their head in a teasing manner to find a perfect angle for kiss. Percival’s lips grazed lightly against Newt’s when he continued.  
  
“Even a beast want loves. You live in wildness, but with me is where you belong.” Newt’s long lashes fluttered against his cheekbone as his breath quickened, he was aroused when Percival said that. Gentle but possessive.  
  
“I want to take care of you. Drown you with my love.” Their lips touched, and Percival placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, pleased with Newt’s impatient whine. His long limbs winded around the director’s broad shoulder but didn’t pull him closer.  
  
“I’ll make you full and satisfy for the rest of the night. I’ll make you cum, overwhelmed with my love for you, doll.” His hands massaged Newt’s side, slithered up underneath his already undone shirt, feeling the warmth. Newt squirmed at pet name.

  
“Then show me, Percy.” Needless to say, he carried Newt to their bed in bridal style, kissing him good until he melted in his arms.  
  
Percival slowly explored his hot sweet mouth, nibbled plump flesh with his, tugged it with his teeth. He stripped Newt, hands worked on the rest of his button as his free hand wandered around, fingertips felt those scars on his body, tried to remember the new one on his lower stomach. Newt gasped into his mouth when he brushed his nipples, rubbed and pinched, switched from one to another until both were erected and puffy.  
  
The dark-haired man moaned when Newt sucked his tongue, then let theirs swirled around each other like a dance move. His head tipped up when Percival licked his upper lip and deepened the kiss. Percival palmed his firm torso, thumb played with the dip of his navel as he pulled away, a link of saliva between their wet tongue and lips. He brushed his dried red fringe away and kissed his forehead, between his brows, to the bridge of his nose, then both of his eyelids, and all over.  
  
“Oh…Percy.” Inside of Newt’s chest flushed with excitement from Percival’s love and care, and he felt so warm after months of loneliness. The extreme exciting wildness surrounding was nostalgic, but this, here with Percival kissing his jaw, caressed his arm, was home sweet home.  
  
“I love you, Newton. Love you so much.” His voice cracked a little because he was drunk and sensitive, sighed in contentment when delicate fingers ran through his slick hair, some strands fell off as he slide down with peppering kisses on the ginger’s scarred chest. Newt’s back arched into wet touch on his ruddy bud, hands pulling Percival’s hair to release his arousal.  
  
Wet sucking sound made Newt blushed, gasping as sharp teeth teased it, followed by soothing rough tongue. Percival switched to another side and repeated.

“You’re so good. What did I do to deserve you?” Dark brown eyes looked up from sunburnt chest to meet the green one. Hands crept downward, rubbed his lower belly to find new scars hid behind ginger fluff and he didn’t hesitate to lick them.  
  
“Ah—there…still irritated. Moony, I—I meant a baby Diricawl…” Newt stumbled and Percival dragged his mouth to his pale hip instead, avoid causing discomfort.  
“It’s okay.” He nosed over his public hair, smelled Newt’s musk from his dripping pre-cum. He licked them off, nipped the head, slowly swallowed a hard and heavy length into his welcomed cavern causing Newt to cry out loud, legs spasm.  
  
Percival moved his mouth in a languid pace, slurped down to the base until he could feel his cock hitting the back of his throat. Newt was already a mess, panted heavily, arm thrown over his head, legs spread wide and all weak for him to glided his hand along his flushed long thigh, rubbed the soft sensitive muscle there.  
  
“P-Perce…Per—I…Oh Merlin!” Newt rambled incoherently as his hips jerked, trying to fuck into hot mouth of his boyfriend until he had to pin them down on the bed and bobbed his head up and down faster. He felt Newt’s was throbbing, vein pulsated against his licking and mouthing until his long cock glistened. Percival fondles his tightened balls and hallowed his cheek like a vacuum, drool ran down his length, made Newt came hard with a shout.  
  
Percival swallowed his thick cum like it was nothing. Not waiting until Newt recovered from his high, he landed more pepper kisses along his inner thighs, bit them hard the way Newt liked it, to decorate those pale thighs with his love bites, and the magizoologist whimpered, whole body’s trembling.

“Shhh. Good boy. You did so good. You tasted good.” A praise made Newt whined even more, he hiccupped a little at the end, too sensitive already.  
  
Unfortunately, Percival wasn’t done with him yet.  
  
He flipped Newt’s soft body over and adjusted into a more comfortable position with his head on their soft pillow and one in his arms. The older man rubbed a probably sore spot on his lower back and Newt moaned, eyes closed, pushed back into his thumb when it dragged over his crack.  
  
“You sure want this, Percy.” Newt seemed to come back from his high. Percival chuckled breathily. “You came back from a long journey, I want you to relax and feel good.”  
“It does feels good.” Newt immediately insisted, sighed deeply when Percival’s lips traced along his spine, mouthing over his scars, bit over his shoulder blade.  
  
“You feel like home.”  
  
 He held his hips up higher, Newt cooperated and got on his knee, presented his tight ass for Percival. He groaned and knead plump globes, spread them further apart and his breath hitched when he saw Newt’s puckered pink hole. He licked them, swirled around tight rim, and moaned as it clenched when his tongue dipped pass the entrance. Newt’s body went a little limp, hips pushed back onto Percival’s hot tongue trying to fuck himself on it.  
  
“F-fuck, yes, Percival. I-I miss you so much.” His limp cock went back to full erection, hanging between his legs, it was dripping when he pushed his tongue deeper and the two moaned at the sensation. The dark-haired man wandlessly spelled lube to cover his fingers and pushed two in along with his already inside tongue. The penetration made Newt keen, back arching beautifully.  
  
“More…more please.” He gasped loud as Percival worked his fingers deeper, now sat back to admired his view. Finger expertly twisted to find the spot that make Newt cried like a hungry kitten, scissor his way through hot tight clenching wall. His cock was painfully hard inside his pants, but today wasn’t about his pleasure, it was Newt’s. Percival inserted one more, crooked his fingers, rubbed the spot and Newt’s wall franticly tighten, his sweet moan vibrated around their bedroom.  
  
“Percival…A-ah!” He cried out loudly when Percival leaned down to kiss the nape of his neck, sucked his earlobe while pumping his three fingers fast and hard that his palm slapped against his ass, emerging lewd gushing sound. He loomed upon the ginger and Newt was annoyed since Percival was fully clothed like he was at work, but his long fingers that moved at brutal speed made his mind went numb. He clutched soft pillow hard, rolled his hips to meet the thrust, almost there, almost.  
  
“Nng…Wha-what? ” Newt bended his head to look over his shoulder, drooled on his chin when the older man pulled out. Pink lips gaped but nothing came out, small whined with frustration, cock arching and pre-cum pooling on the sheet.  
  
“I don’t want you to finish just yet.” Percival sighed, unzipped his pants and pulled his thick hardening cock out. He heard Newt sighed, pleased at what he saw.  
“Then stop teasing and f-fuck!” The director chuckled at Newt’s response when he bottomed out in one go, head hanging lower, ass up higher and when he thrusted, Newt came spurting on their bedsheet.  
  
So Percival kept thrusting, hands keeping his hips in place to feel the tip of his cock deep inside in every thrust. If it wasn’t because Percival’s hold, Newt would’ve been collapsed on bed already. His whole body trembled and his breath frantic, his hole clenched and unclenched, his voice raw from crying and moaning for so long.  
  
“You’re so good, doll” The older man growled as he fucked him hard and deep, watching his ass jiggled with each slap. The image of Newt’s bruised hole stretched wide to envelope Percival’s huge cock that thrusting in and out was such a turn on, and Percival missed this so much, too much even. He sat back and pulled Newt to sit on his lap, the ginger pants and still in dazed of orgasm. His cheek wet with tears, thus Percival tilted his head back and kiss them.

He kept fucking Newt onto his cock like a doll until he cried again, overstimulated, oversensitive. He fucked his hole loose, fucked until his lower belly swell with his cum. He rammed into him until Newt collapsed on his chest, barely opened his eyes, hands clutched at his now sweat stained vest and shirt until it crumbled in his palm when Percival fingered his loose hole, played with the fluid inside him until he came undone. Percival used his wandless magic to remove his clothes, and Newt contented when he could feel hot sweaty skin of his boyfriend again.  
  
“Do you know that your brother is in New York?”  
  
“Umm…he’s staying at my apartment.” Percival hummed in acknowledgement, rubbed Newt’s back absentmindedly.  
“But I haven’t met him yet, I went straight here after I arrived.” Newt murmured, sleepy.

  
“Theseus called you unfair, you know?” The director said.  
  
“Well… home is where you want to head first after a long day of work, isn’t it?”  
  
Percival’s chest swelled with love from Newt’s words. Newt didn't say such sentimental things often. Maybe he was influenced by their love making, and every time like this, Percival realized how much he loved him.

He was strong, confident, and passionate. He was caring, and loving and accept who Percival is. He was supportive, his cooking was rather edible. He was needy but wasn’t clingy. He worked extremely hard to make their relationship worked, patient with his insecurity and broke his wall in the end. He was something Percival wasn’t, he fulfilled him to complete. He was wild and undomesticated, though that was totally fine.  
  
There was always someone who waited for Percival to come home, now it was his turn, to wait for Newt to come home to him.

 

* * *

 

 

Newt looked like a mess the next morning. He was grumpy, eyes puffy and a little red, bruise lips, walked weird and limp. Percival smirked while enjoying his coffee and newspaper.

“Mornin’…” The magizoologist mumbled as he approached their dining table. “Have you fed your babies?”  
  
“Yes. And I’m sore, like, after a war wasn’t this sore.” Newt hissed  
  
“Well, you seemed to like it?” Smirked wider and he swore he saw Newt’s brow jerk.

  
“Yes, I like it, Merlin’s beard!” He yelped, and reached out for a toast and his tea mug that floated toward him. Their eyes met in a long yearning look, munching their own breakfast in a peacefulness.

“Now tell me, Mr. Scamander, how many international laws you broke during your journey?”  
  
Newt just smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are loved!  
> I'd love to know what you guys think. It's super super long I know.  
> I planned to write something more because think I left some details here and there. Maybe some of Newt's background of his hyperactive persona and maybe some of Percival's past, or just a specific situation for both readers and myself understand them deeper. I figured they're not the usual Newt and Percival we always familiar with, and I had this feeling there was something missing but if I write them all this story would be like, 25k in no time. ugh.


End file.
